Under Your Supervision
by unknoenn
Summary: Kagome worked under Sesshoumaru's supervison. Sparks Fly between both of them but Sesshoumaru refused to recognize his feelings as love.


Chapter 1:

First day of Work Every story begins somewhere, well Kagome's began when she started to work in a big and well-known corporation, Inu Corp.; as a financial consultant. She was barely able to contain her excitements and nervousness. It was her dream, her ambition to be a successful career woman; Inu Corp. would help her to be one.

Kagome waltzed into the skyscraper, her stilettos tick-tocking the shining granite floor.

"Hold the lift!" barely slipping into it, she quickened her pace. A handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes was inside the lift already.

Kagome threw a smile to him, trying to start a conversation, "Hi! My name is Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." The reply that she got was an indifference stare. Jerk, Kagome thought. Hopefully I am not working in the same division with him.

Silence filled the lift. Suddenly the lift jerked to a halt and the electricity shut down. Kagome lost her balance and was thrown into the man's embrace. She froze for a second before trying to regain her posture again without success as the man who was staring indifferently to her just now was holding her in a tight grip.

"Sorry. Please let me go, I can stand ...." Kagome squeaked and her words are lost when the man violently pushed his mouth against her.

A hand shot out and struck the man flat out on his right cheek.

"What do you think yo?!" Her yell was interrupted when he pinned her to the wall behind her. His golden eyes betraying his facial mask of indifference; they sparked with fire. "Never slap me again bitch!", he lashed out. Kagome trembled a little but she refused to show her fear.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome's face, smirking at the way she tried to mask her fear. There was a streak of rebellion in her eyes. It both amused and pleased him. As his mouth descended again to her, Kagome tried to turn her head away but a painful twist on her hair made her gasp in surprise. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's tongue slipped inside her sweet cave, tasting, probing, invading her mouth as well as her senses. She never experienced such a breathtaking kiss, it makes her knees went weak. She would fall to the floor in a heap if Sesshoumaru had not held her by the waist. He pulled his mouth free, leaving Kagome panting, and moved to her throat. With a flick of a finger, her second button of her blouse was undone, leaving her soft mounds visible to Sesshoumaru's appreciative stare. He gently teased and pinched her puckered nipple, sending a delicious tremor to Kagome's body. He smirked at her response.

Without warning the lift jerked to a moving motion, also jerking Kagome to her senses. She pulled away, glaring at Sesshoumaru with hatred and a hint of shame. Sesshoumaru only straightened his shirt and nonchalantly helped Kagome smooth her blouse which she refused blatantly by slapping his hand away. As the door opened to her floor, she escaped from the lift like a prey that had just been released from a Lion's cage.  
  
Kagome's heart was still racing when she approached the Public Relation Office. She could still feel the taste of his mouth against her, his touches that set her body on flame, and his scorching gaze. Just thinking about what happened in the lift made her shaking with desire and shamed her because her reactions to him made her look like a slut. Making out with a guy she just met, no girl with dignity would do that. Especially the way her treacherous body seemed to respond. She had to block that incident away from her memory right now. She could not risk anything to disrupt her capability to work with a clear head for her first day. She could not help but wonder who was the rude Hentai that had sexually assaulted her. Should she report it to the security or any authorative figure. No, she could not risk her image being distorted by any rumours. She just had to forget about it and be on guard.

At the end of her first day, Kagome made sure that she had her new coworker accompanied her down the lift. As she walked away from the building, she failed to notice Sesshoumaru's gaze following her every move. He grinned almost evilly, "Soon, you will be mine."


End file.
